Happiness, Fate, and Luck
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Mary gave birth a few hours ago and is watching the child and her parents bond. Considered an alternative universe.


Mary watches them hold her daughter, no their daughter, their daughter! She scolds herself for making that error. No matter the doubt, questions and worry over this decision during the pregnancy she knew it was the right one and with all the documents signed and figuratively sealed just minutes ago it was official. That little wide eyed girl with the light whispers of blond hair was no longer hers. Watching the Hallmark moment feet from her bed that in most occasions would make her openly gag Mary instead smiles, her heart swelling with the knowledge she was the sole reason for their happiness. Well technically Mark's sperm helped, but she was quite willing to take all the credit.

"Hey, Mary we never really had a chance to ask you, or rather it didn't feel right until we were sure..." The brand new and proud father's voice drifts off, Mary knew he wanted to say until we are sure you won't change your mind and take her away from us like the three previous mother's had.

"What is it Clint?"

"Are there any names that you hate? Or would rather we won't use for some reason? It's just we'd feel guilty if we gave her the same name as the person who stole your fiancée` or something." Names Mary was horrible at naming things. Biscuit, the bear. Cracker, the cat. Flex, the frog. All stuffed of course; although Flex for a human would be interesting... Mary smiles at her self before shaking herself back into reality, blaming the medicine still surging through her veins.

"To be honest I can't think of anything."

"Are you sure?" No she wasn't, she wanted to tell them about Rachel Pattison her lab partner for the three months in tenth grade science that took all the credit for the semester worth of work. About Diana Fletcher who slept with her first steady boyfriend in her own bed. And than there was Abigail who... Mary wasn't sure exactly why she didn't want Abby's name included after all there wasn't any bad blood between them, actually no type of blood at all. However this wasn't her child and having any part of the naming process nice as it was for them to offer made her feel involved and she didn't want that.

"Yeah I'm sure. Do you guys have any ideas?" Mary knew perfectly well couples like this had notebooks full of names with star ratings, comments and things like that since the day they decided having a family was in the stars for them.

"Well we were thinking of Felicity Dalia, it means happiness and fate, luck. Because well..." This time the words stopped mid sentence by the formation of crying, the happy and joyful kind. "And also Dalia was the name of my grandmother, seven great grandsons and finally a little girl." Stephanie composes herself to finish and though she was speaking to Mary not once had she looked up.

"Happiness and luck are two things I hope she always has, and with my family genetics she'll properly need all the luck she can get! Seriously guys it's wonderful! And no I've never been jaded by a Felicity so..." She gives a thumbs up with a cheesy grin.

"Alright, good!" There is a soft knock at the closed door in unison Clint and Stephanie turn and watch Marshall open it before the invitation to do so holding a medium sized basket that looked like someone puked pink all over it.

"Hey Marshall, for me you shouldn't have!" Mary teases as he places the basket down on the table before examining the baby from the comfort of her mother's arms.

"Don't worry Mary, your gift is waiting at your place for you to enjoy in few days."

"Oh come on don't leave me hanging like that! I know Star Trek coloring book and stickers right? Or maybe it's that chemistry set you were going on and on about from your youth last week? Please tell me it's not, I haven't bomb proofed my house yet! And the decorating from the FBI raid hasn't worn on me yet."

Marshall chuckles. "Like I'd ever give one up an Original Series Star Trek coloring book if I was lucky enough to find one! Plus you'd draw breasts and penises on everything anyway, don't think I don't remember what happened with the Strawberry Shortcake coloring book! I most certainty did not buy you a chemistry set! You and materials to create explosions do I need to finish?" Marshall notices a look that perfectly mixed humor and horrified embarrassment coming from Mary, he turns slightly to the left and notices a look that screamed 'what the fuck' coming from the Templeton's and if he wasn't mistaken they had backed off slightly. Which he found a tad insulting after all he wasn't the one the erotic fixation of sorts. "Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi and see if everybody is doing okay." His eyes lock with his partner the entire time, she nods slowly hesitatingly but he knows it's the truth; Mary Shannon was tough and a fighter, she'd be fine; eventually.

"Thank you Marshall we're leaving on the seventh feel free to stop by again if you wish to say bye to Felicity."

"Felicity is that her name?" they nod and smile proudly. "It's beautiful! From the Latin word felicitas, wonderful choice. And by the way Mary I joined the international coffee club on your behalf a few weeks ago. Java, Columbia and Icelandic samples are waiting on your counter. I figured that your aversion to the black magic if you will would be over since, well you know."

"God Marshall I love you. Wait you left on my counter? Out in the open? I just hope Brandi remembers to thank you."

He smirks and rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Brandi and I have an understanding. Alright I'm off, bye." With that he quietly exits and for the first time since the delivery and the signing of the papers Mary felt out of place and uneasy with the bonding, the soft cooing coming from Stephanie. Being there watching was no longer comforting but now created a stinging sensation in her heart.

"Look guys I'm a bit tired is there any chance..."

"Of course! We'll take Felicity back to the nursery. You get some sleep." Before Mary had time to react or even notice what was happening Clint was inches from her, kissing her softly on the cheek. "And we know you're tired of hearing it, but thank you." It only takes moments after they exit, Stephanie turning Felicity in her direction and moving her tiny hand saying 'buh bye' in that annoy voice care takers and parents use when pretending their baby can talk; for Mary to start to cry. Crying for what she had lost, what the Templeton's had gained, it was a flood of emotion that shook her to her core. She didn't notice the door opening once again or the quick steady footsteps crossing the length of the room, but she did notice the weight of the bed shifting and a strong arm wrapping around around her waist gingerly and the tender kiss on the temple.

"God Marshall this really fucking sucks." She manages to get out after a few a minutes. Thankful that during that time he didn't try to ask her what was wrong, give cheesy words of encouragement, he was just there. And that alone spoke volumes.

"I know Mare, I know. Just let it out be the -"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"River. Be the river Mary."

"Sometimes I really hate you Marshall." She says with a laugh taking the tissue he pulled out from the box on the side table for her.

"Liar. Really Mary all of this, the guilt, the joy, the whirlwind of hormones is perfectly normal."

"Ok. Thanks Marshall. If I happen to kill you before the end of this week, just remember it's the whirlwind of hormones and not me."

"That's my girl." He kisses her once again on that place, this time lingers there a bit longer and they allow the comforting silence to blanket them.


End file.
